A Bite To Remember
by 182girl
Summary: 15 yearold, Ellie Davidson, was invited to a Wicked Wiccans house party, by her freind, Sarah Elms. This was Ellies first teenage party, with no adult supervision, and all she wanted was a night to remember, but instead it was a bite to remember!
1. Prologue

Tittle: A Bite To Remember

Prologue:

I am looking all around the room,it's dark,and cold. I can't hear anybody else in the room, or the house. Somehow, I had the feeling that, I was the only one here. My heart was beginning to pound, louder,and louder, I could hear it in my head. I reached, and felt for any souroundings to bump into, but it was as if ,I were stranded on a deserted island. The room was so quiet, I could actually hear myself breathing. It grew heavier, and heavier, as I made my way about the room. Pasting and wondering around, made me dizzy, and faint. If I wasn't certain, I would say that someone started whispering in my ear. It began as a cold brezze rushing past my ear, then I could hear tiny voices in my head.I couldn't hear what they were saying, so I stopped moving,and to my surprise, I seemed to have stopped breathing. My throat tightened, and my knees weakened. My legs were giving up on me, as to say they were tyred,or too srained to move anymore. The only thing that was on my mind was, the thought of what was happening to me,right know,right here. I lost track of time, but I knew were I was. I had been attending a house party, with my friend Sarah, and These were some crazy kids that she practiced her Wiccan with. Wiccan was some kind of dark religen, that sarah was so fasinated about. They went by the name of, Wicked Wiccans,however, I was a christian, and i didn't beileive in worshiping satan,or bodome, or any other kind of god that was out there. Sarah had wanted me to become a wiccan, too bond our friendship more, but it was too riskful. My parents would kill me if they found out I were worshiping someone other than god, and My parents would kill me if they knew where I was right know. I started to weep, and sobb as I cried out in pain, at the thought of my parents not knowing were I was, or what I was doing. Then, from out of nowhere, I could see two green eyes staring back at me. The eyes seemed to have peirced through my body, sending chills up my spinal cord, and past my shoulder blades. I began too back away from the glowing green eyes so fast, that i bumped into the door knob of a door."Finally", I had managed to say under my breathe. The door knob jabbed me in my side with a great pain, but after fumbling around trying to find walls,chairs,tabels, and other suroundings to feel on for support, I had actually bumped into something.These eyes of a mysterius person, drew closer and closer to me, so I knew i had to think, and move quicker than my opponent. Like a game of chess, I knew that the person was waiting for my next,best move.

I started to twist and pull on the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. I felt on the knob,for a lock,and it wasn't there. I budged, and shoved against the door, but like before it wouldn't open. I began to yank,twist,and bam against the door,for someone to open it.Tears withered down my cheeks, and my head started to throb, I sank down on the floor. All I wanted to do was burry my head in my arms, and plead to god, too protect me from evil, or whatever was staring back at me.So as the green eyes inched towards me, I began to pray. Over,and over again,I began to mumble,"Please god, deliver me from evil,Protect me from evil"...On and on, the words drifted away in my head,and the peircing green eyes made there way towards me. I thought to get up, and try to budge open the door again, but my body wouldn't move, I felt paralized. Know the eyes were directly face to face with me. My long black hair hung freely in my face, and the person standing before me, brushed it back behind my ear with their hand, as if, they could see me in this thick darkened room. Could they really see me? It was pitch black in here,but...mabey they could see me? I had to ask, I was dieing to ask,so the words just poured out of my mouth like the tears that were coming out of my eyes,"Can you,um...Can you see me"?,I whispered to the eyes. I waited, but noone replied.Then, the door began to rattle, and I heard a key being shoved into the key hole. The door opened and a blast of light burst through the room like a lightning bolt. I got a glance of the person, and it was a boy. He had black shoulder-legnth hair that dangled around his neck. The ends of his hair were blonde, and his skin was as pale as death. He didn't have on a shirt, only black leather pants. The boy quickly grabbed my neck, and lunged for it. My heart pulsed rapidly,and Before I knew it, I saw two razorblade sharp teeth, dangling from his mouth,he leaned in to bite me,then everything went black again.


	2. Chapter one These Eternal Words

Chapter These Eternal Words 

Today was thursday, and I feel a mess. I am dragging myself into the bathroom, on this droopy,and early morning. I guess everyone feels this way in the morning, because, I know , I do. Some people wake up with glee, and spirit, but I can't even crack a smile, for my mother in the morning, when she really pleads me too. I mean, after all...today was picture day, and I would have to smile anyways, so...I guess i'll give her a little smile. Even though, I hate my smile, and everyone at my school likes to pick on me. They make rude comments about me , saying, "oh...Emo Ellie, is going to break the camera, and " look alive, when you take your picture, even though your dead!". To tell you the truth, those comments really hurted me, but more like,killed me inside. Sometimes, I would hide in the girls bathroom, until it was all over, but eventually...I would get caught, or someone would rat on me, then I'd get in school suspension, or detention. I couldn't fathom the need for pictuer day. I mean, it goes in the yearbook, for everyone too see, and all people do is, draw hearts around there boyfriends, x's on there enemys, and mustashes on there old teachers. Noone notices me know, so why notice my ugly picture in the yearbook,I wouldn't be surprised if they forgot to put an x on my picture.

Right know, my head is starting to hurt, and my, Jack Skelington, clock reads 7:30 a.m, wich meant, I had spent a little to much time in the bathroom. As a matter-of-fact, I spent all of my time in the bathroom, but, no matter how many hours I spent getting ready for school in the morning, I still looked ugly! All I did this time, was smooth some black eyeshadow, over my buggy gray eyes,appiled a blood red, colored, eyeliner under my eyes, and then I finally managed to wear a mauve looking lipstick on my lips, that I had bought about three weeks ago from a store called Siren's. It was the only color close to black, I had to choose from. It was either mauve, or anything compared to a pixie pink! The lipstick went great with my outfit too, I had spent 2 hours in Hottopic all day, deciding on wether a checker board mini skirt would look great with a nice, solid black AC/DC shirt. I finished the look off with my black and white, signature, stokings. I wear them completly, everyday, even under jeans. No matter if I have on capris, pants or skirts, I wouldn't go a day without my stokings!

It's hot, and stuffy in our aditorium, and I am about to faint. Everybody is waiting to get thier picture taken,and I am dying for it to be over. Girls with lipgloss,lipstick, and hair brushes pushed through the lines.There laughs and giggles seemed to bounce off the wall, and into my ear. I didn't understand how one could be so happy about, getting one, lousy picture taken? Whats the point anyway? I guess you couldn't blame the cheerleaders though, it's there duty to look pretty all the time. Sometimes I wonder what they even look like in the morning. That would be A-million-dollar picture, to see one of the cheerleaders at there worst!

The line is moving slow, and kids, keep shoving up against me, telling me to pay attention, and move up.Right know, I wanted to turn around, and choke them to death. They didn't know when to shut up, and realize that there picture wasn't worth being taken. Last year, one girl got trampled over, because so many kids were pushing, and shoving through the line to take pictures. Cheerleaders,and football players were the main ones, trotting over everybody. I didn't want to take a freaking, picture anyways, so it really didn't matter to me, and they knew it.

A tall, thin, girl, with long, blonde hair stood in front of me,blocking my eye sight. she was cursing at someone in front of her, and I could hear everything. Apparently, some body had stumbled back on her foot, and she went whaling in pain.I stepped to the side, and got a look at who it was. There was a short, and stout looking boy, staring at her, hanging on to her everyword. The last thing she called him was a fat jerk, then, he turned around to run,to the back of the line, but tripped over my black, Mary Janes, and went flying to the floor. He looked up at me, and I could see tears wither up in his baby blue eyes. The left side of his cheek hit the white-tiled floor, really hard, and a big, red bruise was marked apon his face. The tall girl in front of me, turned around, and burst into laughter at the boy. Some people behind me laughed too, but i however, didn't think it was funny at all. It was just sad. All of it was sad.

While everyone was distracted by laughter, I made an attempt to run for the bathroom, and hopefully, not be noticed. I couldn't wait to get out of here, everyone was so loud, and intense...I could only focus on one thing, and that was to get out of here, and fast. I ran so fast, that I could hear myself breathing aloud, like it was my destiny to get out of this place. Some people probably thought that I was a vampire, the way I would always try to avoid getting my picyture taken. I mean...I wouldn't mind being a vampire though. In my World History class, we have studied there culture, and we do bielive that some are still alive today, but most studies do say, that there has been an extinction of them. I own a copy of the book,_Interveiw With A Vampire, by Bram Stocker_,and my history teacher said, The only person close to being a vampire was, Vladmir The Empaler. That guy took place in the ninteinth century, Romania. He drove stakes, straight through his people. I did beileive his story, but it was all too complicated,and I would have rather experienced seeing it all, rather than listening to Mr. Shelms blabber about it.

I am sitting on the toilet stool,peaing right know,and huming,"wings of a Butterfly,"by H.I.M. Just as soon as I pull my paints up, and flush the toilet, I hear someone come in. A girl with bright scarlet stiletos, came clomping in, and went straight to the mirror. I stayed in the stall,pulled a pencil out of my pocket, and wrote, _Emo Ellie was here _on the wall. I didn't want her to know that I was in here, so I stood up on the toilet stool. I looked over the stall, and I saw the girl who was staring at herself, blankly in the mirror. She seemed to be fasinated by her looks. She puffed out her curly aburn hair, reached down into her pink prada purse, and pulled out a tube of fire red lipstick. While she applied her lipstick, I looked at my watch, and saw that the time was, 11:30p.m, almost lunch time, and my stomache was growling. My stomache moaned, and groaned so loud, that I thought the girl could actually hear it, but she kept on applieng more, and more make up to her over tousled face.

The girl had finally left, and I jumped of the toilet, unlocked the stall, and headed for the door. That stall was getting stuffy, and I couldn't brare being in there anymore. When I glanced at my watch, it was know 11:45, and only 15 more minutes till lunch.So, I went to the water fountain, and took a sip, then I headed back into the girls bathroom, and stared at myself in the mirror.

_Great, _I thought to myself, _know I feel like a barbie clone. They all come in, they all stare, they whisper to themselves, and they talk about how good they look._

I loved glaring at myself, and how skinny I was. I loved how black, and sullen my eyes looked.How my gray eyes beamed right through you, and my pasty pale skin glowed in the dark.I had to admit that I did look good.I just wish that peole would see, beyond my clothes, though. I wanted people to see the real me, the real Ellie Davidson, but all the say me for was emo, and isolated, just because I had noone to talk too, and when someone did talk to me, it was something rude or disturbing.

Lunch time had finally arrived, and everybody rushed out of the aditorium, and into the lunch lines, I however, was the first person in line to get there food, and I was so glad.I'de be the first person in line everyday, sometimes, cause I had either skipped class, been in the back of the school smoking, or hanging out in the bathroom. Much like being a bad ass, everyday, and all day, but don't get me wronge. I keep my grades up when I can,or when I all-of-a-sudden want to pull my grades up to please my mom, or get rewarded. my mom says that if I spent more time hanging in the classroom, than in the stalls, I could learn more, but I could careless about that right know.

I took my lunch tray, and went outside.It was cool, and breezy ouside. All I wanted was a bannana, milk and and a ham and chesse sandwich, I had been trying to watch my weight a little. I feared blowing up like a balloon, even though I was the farthest thing from fat.

The wind blew wildly in my hair, and I tryed to brush it back, but just kept flopping back down. Instead of sitting on the picnic tables, I decided to sit in the grass, near the waterfall fountain. After school, I'd sit here, and do homework, while waiting on my mom to come and get me from school. Sometimes, I would sit with the math geeks, and the computer science nerds, but today they sat inside, and I wanted to be outside. It was hot and stuffy in that cafeteria, and in those bathrooms. I had to get out of there, I had to feel a breeze.

So, today is almost over, and I am sitting in Physical Science class right know. Our books are suppose to be open to page 132, but I am on page 134, looking ahead. This week we are studying fromulas. To me, they look and sound, like a diffrent lanuages. I spent hours, and hours studing the periodic table, all of it seemed so confusing. We had to balance out the formulas for, Aluminum, Chlorine, Flourine, water, and oxygen. my science teacher, Mrs. Khuns, begin to pass out papers, and as soon as she made it to my desk, I cringed. So many formulas stared back at me, written in black print. I wrote my name, and date at the top of the paper, then my eyes skidded down, over the paper.

While everyone was working, and Mrs. Kuhns seemed to be busy grading last weeks test, I raised up, out of my seat, and made my way over to her desk. She raised her eyebrows, and looked up at me. He deep brown eyes, shot through me, and like always, she knew I wanted a pass to the restroom. We didn't sayanything to eachother, she just handed me the pass, and I was out the door.

I am sitting on the toliet stool, peaing again, but this time, huming," We Will Rock You",by Queen. I guess it those long sips at the water fountain, that make me have to use the bathroom like this, but I'd do anything to get out of that classroom. When I bent down to flush the toilet, I saw two feet in the stall right next to me. It was a girl,_obviously_, with black lace-up boots on. They had a thick heel, like the ones _Frankenstein_, himself wore.

She stepped out of the stall, and I heard her sigh, then she started mumbling something under her breath. I didn't notice those shoes, anywere at this school, and my mind began to wonder.

_What is she doing here, and who could she be? mabey a new girl, perhapse,but it's 2:45, and school is almost out. I guess, i'll have to get out, and take a look for my self._

So, I flushed the toilet, and got out of the stall.When I stepped out, to my surprise, she was gone. I heard some loud boots clonking down the hall, and I stormed out of the bathroom. I couldn't beileive, I was actually trying to follow this girl, but I really wanted to know who she was. She ran so fast, I could hardly keep up with her, but I could make out what she had on. A torn black shirt, with a lot of holes in the back,and some leather black pants. Her hair was saphire,and her skin was a _death pale_ like mine.

My Mary Janes, clicked behind me, and I was afraid that she could hear them, and know someone was chasing after her. I wanted to take them off, but if I stopped know, I would loose her.So I just kicked them off, plenty of mary janes, filled my closet.

Know I am runing on this dirty floor,in my signature,black and white stockings,and I knew the bottom of my feet were going to be black, when I took them off. The smooth, white tiled floor was slippery, against my stockings,and I sllipped, and fell. I slide into a trash can,and tipped it over. Startled by the noise, the girl looked back, and saw me sprawled out, on the floor, not too far behind her.I sat up, and stared at her, while she stared back at me.Then she turned back around, and started runing even faster. When she had made it to the double doors, she shoved them open, and was out of sight. I got up quickly, brushed myself off, and tryed to catch up with her again.

By the time I got to the double doors, and took a look outside, there was No car, no kids... no girl. There had been no sign of the girl, anywere, and I was pissed. Something crunched under my feet, I looked down, and saw a tiny, black peice of paper,on the ground. I stood where I was,and bent down to pick the note up. I opened it up slowly, and this is what it read:

_Dear Sarah Elms,_

_So long, was I lost without you my love, but we meet again. I told you, no portal between these two worlds, would keep me away from you. All those lonely nights, spent alone by thyself, and all I longed for was you,being by my side. So many days, I spent sleeping in my coffin, dreaming only, of you. Hungering for your flesh, searching for your soul. Searching for those, midnight sky-eyes, and that long, saphire hair. Tonight,a promise will be made, tonight, I won't ever let you slip away, again. You are mine forever more,I am dying to be with you. Thy shall love you, thy shall hold you, thy shall take you as my own. There is no escaping me know,as I pull you farther, and farther into my wrath. My love for you is as pure, as the blood that flows within your veins._

_Just as I am writting this, I can smell your essence in the air, and I Know that you are near. Can you hear me calling your name, can you hear me whispering soft love songs in your ear. I am greedy for your blood, greedy for your touch, and greedy for your love. Not a soul, not a human, not the gods above your head, could keep me from bonding with you. One kiss, and you belong to me, one touch, and your soul lies within mine, one bite, and your blood becomes crimson like mine, "Oh, how divine, Oh how divine"! _

_As, I am thinking of you, I am thinking of our future together. We will have our bonding seremony in my home country, of course, and Candelebras will line the walls of our medival alter. my relatives, and yours will come together, and join us in Holy Matramony. A closed coffin adorned with a candelebra, and a peweter goblet, will await us. I know you will be ,stuning in my mothers wedding dress. Her long,black corset dress, covers grounds of 6ft long.When my father saw her walking down the aisle, his eyes lit up like the moonlit sky.Boucay's of black roses held tightly in her pale hands,and her body, looking like a corpse, shone through the castel._

_That night, my parents were bonded, for eternity, and very soon, we shall be the same. When I find you ,my love, it is back to Transylvania at once. With these eternal words, I shall promise you forever. This time, I'm going to make it final. You won't slip away from me this time. Of all those years I've searched for you, it has finally paid off!_

_Sincerly, Edward(Vladmir) the third_

At that very moment, I began to hear a rustle of wind blowing in my ear. I folded the letter, and stuffed it in my pocket. The bell rung, and students came, rushing out the door,but I stood in place, and watched them pile into cars, ride there bikes home, or wait for there rides on the sidewalk.

My mind wondered all over the place, and I was still mystified by the letter, I had just read. The girl I was chasing after, must have dropped this note,and her name was Sarah Elms. Whoever was writting to her, must be deeply in love with her, but I belive this person was no mortal. He was from Romania, I knew,because he mentoined it in the letter, apperantly it was his home country. He wanted to marry this girl, that he once had meet, but lost. Know he has found her, and is destined to be with her again. If you ask me, I would say that it sounds like a real love story, but something dosen't seem to right!

Just then, the words,_Sincerly, Edward (Vladmir) the third,_ flickered through my mind, and it came to my attention, that her lover was a vampire, and not only that, but the son of Vladmir The Empaler, known as Prince of the Romanian Empire, in the forteenth century. Over five hundred years ago Vlad the impaler, also known as,_ Dracula_, was the princely rulre of Wallachia, a providence in modern day Romania. He was born in Transylvania, and he ruled barely seven years, but his horific methods and sadistic cruelty would make him the stuff of legends that presist even today.

The guy was dead, he died insome Turkish battle, and how could he possiblly have had a son? i didn't know anything of his wife, we never got much information on her in history class, but it couldn't be. Vladmir, couldn't have had a son, probably just some guy, whos madly in love with Sahra.

_Yeah, that's it, I should just stop worring about all this crap,I mean...the guy lived from fourteen-thirty-one, to fourteen-seventy-seven, and he's dead. No signs of him ever having a son._

Later that night, when I got home, I pulled the letter out of my pocket, before my mother tried to put them with the dirty laundry, and hid it under a stash of papers, sitting on my computer desk. I didn't have any homework, and if I did, I wasn't going to do it, so I decided to hop on the computer , and look for more infrmation on this, Vladmir guy. Just saying, or thinking of his name, sent chills up my spine, because of all the awful things he did to his people. He drove stakes through them, and roasted men, alive.

No matter how silly, or just a wast of time this was,I wanted to know more about this dude. I was dying, and craving to know his every history. The words listed in our history book wasn't enough, and Mr. Shelms didn't know anything, past the Turkish Battle...if there was anything past the Turkish Battle?

I searched under typed in _Vladmir The Impaler_, and diffrent links popped up on the page. I didn't know wich on to click on first, but I decided to search for the one, with the most interests, and information.

Just then, I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I heard my mothers hills clicking towards the door, she called my name, and I ran downstairs, almost tripping over my own feet. By the time I reached the bottoom,I was out of breath, there stood at our door, was a girl with long, flowing saphire hair,death pale skin, a black torn shirt, and black leather pants. She was the girl that I had been chasing after in the hall...she dropped the note...she was at my door...she was Sarah Elms.


End file.
